


The Hawks And The Spiders

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And The Floor, Begging, Bondage, Breaking the Bed, Clint Writes Porn, Dom Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phil Coulson Is A Fan, Smut, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fury groaned in pain as he lifted a chunk of the ceiling off his head to realise all of his paperwork had managed to land  on the floor in a scrambled mess."Yes, sir, this was intentional, sir, if you were wondering, sir."





	The Hawks And The Spiders

Clint sighed, it wasn't very common for Phil to separate him and Natasha even if he wanted to speak to them privately, they told the other everything anyway. It didn't make sense and Clint didn't like it.

Coulson cleared his throat. "I believe you and Natasha are in a relationship, is that correct?"

Clint sighed. He thought he was better at hiding it, this was exactly what they had been afraid of.

"Sir? It's absolutely none of your business and we will leave shield the moment you think about breaking our partnership up."

"No. That's not my intention, that was never my intention. That will never be my intention.

"I'm listening."

I understand that you have never had a father figure that taught you certain... _things_ , important thing to consider. "

"You're not trying to give me the talk about the hawks and the spiders, are you?"

"I know you might feel uncomfortable talking about it, but it's extremely important information for you to have a firm understanding of."

Clint groaned.

"Edward Stotts, my alias I use for publishing the porn I write, I've done more than my fair share of research for my works. "

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Edward? Can I get an autograph?"

* * *

 

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"It's just, I never expected you to be into this kind of thing."

Natasha smiled as she slipped out of her clothes.

"It's not like getting tied up and making myself vulnerable is something that gets me off. You wanting this more than normal, vanilla sex? _That's_ what makes me enjoy it more."

Clint spread Natasha's body across the mattress as he tied her arms and legs to the posts of the bed. 

"You want to be my little service girl?"

Natasha moaned lightly as Clint lightly traced his hand across her belly.

" _Fuck_ , yes.

"Keep quiet and look at me."

Clint smiled as she stared directly into his eyes.

"Good girl."

Clint pressed a finger against Natasha's clit as she tried to keep quiet.

"Fuck."

"Keep quiet."

"Please, Clint."

"Quiet."

Natasha let out a defeated whimper.

Clint continued to tease her body, running his wonderful hands over her body in just the right places.

"Beg me."

He firmly pushed his hardened dick against her pussy.

"Please fuck me, I need your dick inside me, please."

"Look at me."

Natasha slowly lifted her head.

"Clint, please."

"Beg one more time."

"Fuck me, please, I fucking need it, _please_ , Clint."

Clint smiled as he finally thrust his dick inside her. Natasha struggled with her binds, trying to grasp onto anything as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Fuck!"

Clint yelled as he increased his pace.

"Ohh! Clint!"

* * *

 

"Fuck that was good."

Clint carefully took Natasha's bindings off.

"Any chance you want to do that again Nat?"

Natasha leaned into Clint.

"Just say the word, this body is mine just as much as it is yours. "

"I love you so much."

"Me too, but Clint?"

"What?"

"We're about to get in trouble with Fury."

"I know."

* * *

Fury wanted to do his paperwork, or rather, he wanted said paperwork done, he couldn't  maintain any focus as he heard the bed constantly creaking. It was at this time he made a decision to move their room, he couldn't deal with with the constant sounds emitting just a floor above him.

He needed a drink. 

It was at this time when the floor directly above him broke as several large pieces of a broken bed fell into his office.

Along with two naked bodies.

Fury groaned in pain as he lifted a chunk of the ceiling off his head to realise all of his paperwork had managed to land on the floor in a scrambled mess.

"Yes, sir, this was intentional, sir, if you were wondering, sir."

"Two months of vacation time Barton. I need to relocate your room."

"This is a punishment, isn't it."

"Yes, do you want paperwork as well?"

"No sir, thank you for offering."

 


End file.
